<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Slut (Lennstarr) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432538">My Little Slut (Lennstarr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Ringo Starr, Dom John Lennon, Gay, Gay Sex, John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Remember To Kudo Pls, Ringo Starr - Freeform, Sex, Slight Cock and Ball Torture, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, hope y'all like this, ropes, rough, slight cbt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennstarr bondage, Bottom Ringo, Top John. John is a little bitch basically ✨and that's the whole story✨. Jk John basically is just very dominate, and Ringo is the exact opposite (although he doesn't say much ;0 ). I put cock and ball torture,, but its very little and is not extreme in any case &lt;&lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon &amp; Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Ringo Starr, Lennstarr - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Slut (Lennstarr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John tightened the ropes around Ringo. He had beautifully tied them around his body, with a less complex look securing the older man's wrists together. Ringo's thighs and calves were tied together as well, to their respective legs, so that John could still get between them. The finishing touch was the ball gag in his mouth.</p><p>Ringo allowed full power and trust to John. He could do whatever he wanted with his body. Ringo's hard and aching cock stood out from the ropes, craving touch.</p><p>"You're excited aren't you?" John said, flicking the tip of Ringo's cock with his fingers. Ringo jolted at this and bucked his hips instinctively. John smiled from the reaction.</p><p>Ringo moaned something through the gag, but it was impossible to tell what.</p><p>John looked Ringo in his eyes as he took out the final rope. This one was thinner, not as bulky as the ropes used on the rest of Ringo's body.</p><p>   "Do you know what I'm going to use this for?"</p><p>   A muffed sound came from Ringo. His cock twitched with excitement because, yes, he did know what it was going to be used for.</p><p>   The rope was fastened around the base of his cock and under his balls, constricting the blood flow. John tied it up around the length slightly, but left two feet of rope hanging for him to pull at.</p><p>   "You're awfully silent my dear~" He purred, "you are enjoying this, yes?"</p><p>   Ringo yelped when the rope was tugged and the tension held there.</p><p>   "Answer me slut." He yanked the rope again.</p><p>   Ringo convulsed and began to nod frantically. John then smiled and let go of it. He leaned over Ringo and gave him a kiss on the nose. He got up to turn him over on to his stomach, as Ringo couldn't on his own. Because of his legs being bent, he was put into almost a fetal position, with his ass in the air.</p><p>   John contemplated on whether he should or shouldn't lube before entering Ringo. Ringo was a bit of a masochist, but it would also be uncomfortable for himself.  </p><p>   John nonetheless pressed a unlubed finger into Ringo, causing the man to squirm. "Good," He thought.</p><p>   "Mmhm" Protested Ringo.</p><p>   "Oh don't worry~ you know I wouldn't." That was a lie. John definitely would and HAS fucked Ringo unlubed. </p><p>   He quickly took out his finger after toying with the man and got the lube.</p><p>   Was John the biggest? No not at all, and being in this relationship with Ringo made it more clear, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to make Ringo an absolute whore for him.</p><p>   Once the lube was on, John pushed himself slowly into Ringo's tight hole. He slowly pressed his cock into different spots until Ringo made a pathetic moaning sound.</p><p>   John slapped Ringo's ass. "Be quiet bitch." He snapped. He then began to purposely hit that same spot over and over again.</p><p>   Ringo was trying his best not to moan, but god was it hard with John's careful aiming at his prostate. He knew John wanted him to moan, only to get rougher in return.</p><p>   "You look like you want to say something?" He teased and started to thrust into him harder. "What's wrong? Don't you like me fucking your tight little ass? Does  it bother you you can't respond? Don't you wonder what'll happen to you if you do?"</p><p>   Ringo made a muffled moan. All the pounding into him became too much.</p><p>   John slowed down and began to take off Ringo's gag. "I couldn't hear you..."</p><p>   "J-john..." Ringo whimpered.</p><p>   John took the rope around Ringo's cock back into his hand. "John what?" He sped up back to his previous pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Out of nowhere John yanked the rope.</p><p>   Ringo made a sound between a yell and a moan.</p><p>   "Did you like that?" John asked, tugging it again.</p><p>   The pain sent a rush of adrenaline through Ringo. That adrenaline rush paired with being fucked made this whole experience just... amazing for him. "Yes John..." John pulled it one more time, causing Ringo to orgasm.</p><p>   "Oh? You liked that too much." Commented John, who had yet to cum himself. He pulled out of Ringo's ass and began to jerk off to the sight before him. Ringo fell over to his side so that he could watch. </p><p>   When the time came of John's orgasm, he aimed his cock downwards at Ringo. Not a lot, but some hit Ringo in his face. John wiped off the remaining amount with his finger and held it out to Ringo for him to swallow.</p><p>   John gently took off Ringo's ropes, starting with the one around his cock, then his hands, legs, and finally his body. The rope's indents left pink lines around Ringo's body.</p><p>   And the two were happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a short story! But that's what you get when you have no plot I suppose. Anyways... anything y'all would like to see next? I think the next thing i'm writing is the 3rd and final chapter for the Ringo story, which is just going to be fluff with a small amount of nose things (Ringo will have a cold ;))) )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>